


Don't Take His Girl

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Character Death, Community: fandomhits, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 60 years after Elena wakes. Damon doesn't want to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take His Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't Take His Girl  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Elena Gilbert  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 694  
>  **Summary:** Set 60 years after Elena wakes up. Damon doesn't want to let go.  
>  **A/N:** written for fandomhits for the song "Don't Take The Girl' by Tim McGraw on my [playlist](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/647953.html)

Elena lay asleep in their bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. She looked peaceful and so adorable that Damon couldn’t resist caressing her cheek with the tips of his fingers gently so as not to wake her. As she began to rouse he quickly walked over to the stuffed chair in the corner of their room and sat down putting her safely out of his reach. 

As his body sank deep into the chair he let his mind begin to wonder over, what was to him, their short life together.

The day Elena woke up was the happiest in Damon’s life... well, the second happiest. The first was the day she had told him she wasn’t sorry she was in love with him. That one was perfection but her waking after so many years came pretty close.

Alaric had given him hell for being so happy especially since one of Elena’s best friends had just died but all he could think was damn it had taken long enough. Sixty years was a long time to wait for the love of his existence to wake up no matter if he was a vampire or not.

And yet the next sixty years had gone by in the blink of an eye. During those years he had offered, begged, demanded and argued to be allowed to become human with her too. But Elena would have none of it. She’d told him she couldn’t bear the thought of a world without him in it. _Apparently it was okay for him to be alone in the world without her._ The bitter thought would run through his mind ever so often but of course he couldn’t stay angry with her. He didn’t want to waste a second of the precious time they had together on being angry or having regrets. But of course he had those in spades.

One of his deepest regrets was not being able to give her any children. Although he loved trying vampires couldn’t procreate. And despite what she said Damon was positive it was Elena’s one secret desire kept safely hidden deep in her heart. She always told him she didn’t need anyone but him and as long as they were together her life was complete and he’d always pretended to believe her.

If he could go back in time he would do something different, make it better. How he wished...

Elena yawned as she opened her eyes and glanced over at the love of her life. “You’re doing it again.”

Damon shot her his most innocent look as her words brought him back to the present. “What?”

She pushed her silver hair away from her face and struggled to sit up. “Don’t play coy, Damon. It doesn’t become you.”

He was at her side in an instant, his hands reaching automatically to help her. “Everything becomes me.” 

Soft laughter followed his words. There was no way she could argue with him especially not when he was telling the truth. “True.”

“I wish...”

Her fingers pressed quickly against his lips. “Don’t, Damon.”

“But we could have..” Tears filled his eyes. “You should have...”

Once again Elena quickly interrupted, “I don’t regret a second of my life with you.” She stared deep into his eyes willing him to believe her.

He nodded his head and clamped his lips shut. Words like ‘We could have had forever’ or ‘I don’t want you to leave me’ stuck in his throat demanding to escape but he knew she didn’t want to hear them again. Besides it was already too late. Elena didn’t have a choice she was human and death always came and Elena was getting closer to that time every single damn day.

He brushed away a tear that fell down his cheek as he helped Elena sink back down into the covers too tired to sit up any longer. 

As Elena closed her eyes and her breathing became shallow Damon did the one thing he thought he would never do. He fell to his knees beside the bed and prayed with everything in him to whatever deity that was listening not to take his girl.


End file.
